User blog:RoninTheMasterless/Off My Mind: Random Ideas II
Irredeemable/Incorruptible While listening to the Mr Sunday Movies Weekly Planet podcast, James and Nick were talking about Hard R comics that would make great Hard R comic book movies in the wake of Deadpool. Irredeemable came up. Irredeemable is essentially the story of a Superman pastiche, named Plutonian, who snaps and becomes a villian. A companion piece called Incorruptible was also mentioned. Incorruptible is basically the opposite story: a villain finds redemption and becomes a hero in the aftermath of the heel turn of Plutonian. I had the idea of doing that myself, but in DC and Marvel contexts: DC Irredeemable Black and Red BvS Superman.png|Since Irredeemable is based around a Superman pastiche going bad, and things like Justice Lords, Injustice: Gods Among Us, and BvS had tried with varying levels of success to play "What if Superman went bad?" I figured "Why not make Superman himself Irrdeemable?" I'm not sure what I want to do to make Superman snap, but I kind of want to make it philosophical, and make it truly a case of absolute power corrupting absolutely, rather than him losing a loved one and going mad. Incorruptible Clifford Zmeck Incorruptible.png|Major Clifford Zmeck, aka Major Force, was decorated soldier, and was chosen to become a super soldier to take on the likes of Superman during his heroic days, should he become a threat. He was a shortsighted soldier and despised Superman on principle, but he was softened over time and genuinely heartbroken when Superman was corrupted beyond redemption. Clifford Zmeck Incorruptible.jpg Marvel Irredeemable Transformation Sentry (Earth-70711).png|Ethan Edwards is the Sentry. He'll either be a human who was experimented on with either Kree and/or Skrull genes and made into a superhuman hybrid with Supermany powers. He'll be more like Moon Knight and genuinely be a straight up lunatic, but I'm still not sure what will set it off. Timeline wise he'll have been a hero for a shorter amount of time than Superman though. Incorruptible Grant Guthrie Incorruptible.png|Loosely based on Samuel Guthrie/Cannonball, Grant Guthrie/Maverick? will be a former Brotherhood of Mutants member, who changes his ways and sides with all of humanity after Sentry goes mad. Unlike his comic counterpart, he'll also have the ability to fire energy blasts, not just fly. Clifford Zmeck Incorruptible.jpg|Guthrie will also probably be in street clothes more often than not. Original? Random Thoughts on the Gay Superman and Batman (Apollo and Midnighter) Apollo_(Prime_Earth).png|As far as I know, Andrew Pulaski aka Apollo, is made super by some kind of mad science. I had the idea, since he's meant to be a gay analog to Superman, and he takes his name from the Greek God of the sun, why not make him actually Greek, and basically Shazam, as in he's powered by magic. However, instead of being given power by a random Wizard, I figured why not make him a demigod. Phoebus Apollopoulos is the demigod son of Apollo. As a demigod he benefits from abilities common to all demigods, such as durability, strength, and longevity, but as a son of Apollo, he is also empowered with energy blasts, solar based self-sustenance, and flight. Midnighter (Earth-70710).jpg|Midnighter would essentially remain the same. However I have a couple ideas for his origin. He could be a Wilson, say Slade's brother, and joined the military. He excelled just as much as his brother, however he would be expelled under "don't ask don't tell" after being outed as gay. He's recruited by ARGUS, and they make him the superhuman we know him to be Or he could be a Kane, as in Katherine "Batwoman" Kane, who, like his sister, joined the military and was expelled under "don't ask don't tell," second verse same as the first: he joins ARGUS and is made into Midnighter, parts with them on bad terms and becomes vigilante. This origin gives him direct relation (by marriage) to Batman, the very figure he's a pastiche of. Gods and Monsters red_hulk_render_by_bobhertley-d5nyonj.png|"You don't want to make me angry. You wouldn't like me when I'm angry" The more I reflected on the nature of the Justice League Gods and Monsters animated movie, the closer I got to this idea: "What if you were cursed with a super identity you didn't want?" I mean I write all the time about myself as Knight Owl, the Ronin, or Green Lantern: all identities I'd love to have, but greatness is often thrust upon heroes, and often in ways they would have expected or wanted. With this in mind, I give you me as Rulk. One of the key emotions people associate with me is rage, and I always thought red made more sense to represent rage than green. DDG Male Mystique.jpg|Drake Gibson is Daniel Day Lewis on steroids. The ultimate method actor. Drake can make himself any character a Hollywood writer can think of of. In addition to shape shifting, Drake's musculature is far different than humans, he is naturally more flexible even most humans, and without training is as gifted a gymnast as an Olympian. He also enjoys enhanced strength and speed. Aaron Miller Ant-Man Masterless G&M.png|Aaron Miller is one of the few who graduate from two of SHIELD's three Academies (Academy of Communications and Academy of Science and Technology). He discovered Pym Particles with Hanky Pym, and invented the Ant-Man suit. Since he did not graduate from S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Academy of Operations, he lacks the associated discipline, and as such he is noted for being somewhat of a voyeur in his free time, and sometimes belligerent, considering SHIELD initially wanted an actual agent to wear the Ant-Man suit, but Miller and Pym refused to allow that. As such he has the one of the lowest clearances for an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. with his level of expertise. Emma Frost (Earth-130389).jpg|Amanda Frost Wade Elliot Wilson - Todd Jaeger Metal Ronin Solid.png|Amir Kinard is the Scaredevil himself: Captain Deadpool. Category:Blog posts Category:Created by RoninTheMasterless Category:RoninTheMasterless' Off My Mind Blogs